Crush
by Gleek4Snix
Summary: Clarke and Raven have been friends for awhile. After Raven hints that she might like Clarke back. How does Clarke react at the possibility that the girl she's had a crush on for months might like her back? Song inspired: "Crush" by David Archuleta COMPLETED (also on AO3)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi. Hello beautiful people.**  
**So, this past few days I have been listening non stop to the song "Crush" by David Archuleta (the songs from my early teens are kind of my weakness xp) and out of nowhere I imagined Eliza Taylor singing this song and I couldn't get it out of my head. I decided to do something about it, and here it is.**  
**I hope you guys like it.**  
**I you want to listen to the song, here's the link: /watch?v=vl_wmxuqwnI**

* * *

Clarke was an intern at the medical department at the Ark, her mom was her boss. Yes, it was as fun as it sounded, not at all. Although there was always a bright light at the end of the tunnel.

That bright light for Clarke was Raven.

Raven was a mechanic of the Ark. They met due to her mother. She usually needed Raven to fix some medical equipment. Much to Clarke's wishes, this was not a rare occurrence.

Raven was a sarcastic bright light in Clarke's life. It was fair to say that Clarke was head over heels for this girl. This beautiful, funny and smart girl, who for some reason liked Clarke enough to sometimes want to hang out with her. They had gotten closer because of that. Raven was the one who initiated most of their hang outs, since Clarke was too much of a coward to do anything about it.

This was weird since if there was something she was not was shy or inexperienced.

The Mechanic turned Clarke into a mess of person, that's for sure.

She was lying on her couch, making a few sketches of the girl who had taunted her dreams and thoughts for the last months, when she heard a knock at her door. She went to open it, only to find her muse standing right in front of her with the beautiful smile that she had just put on paper. The smile that gave Clarke butterflies in her stomach. That smile that made her bad days much brighter.

-"Hey Clarke!" – The girl waved weakly at her leaving Clarke in a daze she quickly recovered as a beam takes hold of her features without her even noticing.

-"Raven! Hi. I wasn't expecting you." – Clarke leaned on her door frame just a little as the other girl shrugged.

-"Yeah. Abby asked me to pass by." – The blonde's heart sunk a little. She had hoped that Raven had gone to see her but what was she even thinking? Of course Raven was there to see her mother.

-"Oh! She isn't here now but she must be arriving at any minute." – She informs the tanned girl in front of her.

-"Cool."

Raven swiftly makes her way inside, taking Clarke by surprise. She just looked at Raven as it downed on her that her sketchbook was in the couch that Raven was now sitting down on.

She walked beside the couch quickly and tried to tell Raven to stop, but nothing came out as Raven grabbed her sketchbook and a small smile played on her features. The girl traced her fingers through the page and all Clarke could feel was her entire body going cold and her mouth falling slightly.

Raven would think she was a creep and there was no way she could explain why she had several sketches of her in her sketchbook.

-"Wow, Clarke. These are amazing" – Raven looked up at the blonde with such admiration that Clarke's breath caught up in her chest – "I knew I looked good but you make me look beautiful." – Raven says as she keeps contemplating the various sketches of herself and what Clarke saw was not a disgust look on Raven but one of admiration.

-"Thank you!" – She sits beside Raven as she looks at her. – "but I can't take all the credit… I only draw what I see is simply beautiful" – Clarke's heart felt like it was about to burst as she sees the girl smiling down at her drawing. Raven is the most beautiful girl she's ever met.

-"Shut up Griffin! You're making me blush." – And truth to her word, a tinge of red played its way across the girl's cheeks which made Clarke release a little laugh.

-"Well, it's true."

A moment passes by in comfortable silence as Raven goes through Clarke's sketchbook and takes her time to appreciate all that Clarke has done while Clarke looks at Raven mesmerized, if not even hypnotized at the girl's beauty.

-"You are truly talented Clarke." – Raven says with so much truth as she looks up from the book to look at Clarke's deep blue eyes. She is a true artist. She captures the simplest things and makes it look beautiful. There were a few sketches of earth, a place they only knew by pictures. There were a few abstract paintings in the midst but the majority of the drawing and paintings were of her.

-"Thank you." – Clarke accepts humbly and Raven quickly catches on.

-"No, seriously. This is crazy good. Have you thought on pursuing it?" – Raven presses on. She needed Clarke to believe her.

-"Not really. I love to draw and paint but it's not really good for a future here on the Ark. My future is in medicine like my mom." – The girls states with clear disappointment in her voice.

-"Who says? You should be able to do what you love." – Raven had gotten a bit closer and reached out for Clarke's hand giving it a light squeeze. Clarke caught her breath when Raven looked at her with so much care and for a second she wondered if she had ever had the same effect on Raven.

-"Yeah well… My mom doesn't think so."

-"Did I hear someone mention me?" – Abby walks through the door and immediately the girls sit further away from each other.

-"Abby! Hey… I'm here. What do I have to make go Boom?" – Raven stands up and walks up to the older woman who released a laugh at her mannerisms.

-"No boom today, sorry. I need you to fix our X-Ray machine. I don't know what happened but it stopped working. Do you think you can check it out first thing in the morning?"

-"Sure thing."

-"Thank you, Raven."

-"Well, I should go now. Bye." – She directs at the older woman and then she looks back – "Bye Clarke"

-"Bye." – Clarke calls out as Raven closes the door behind her.

The next day Raven found herself in the Medical department working on the X-Ray machine that had in fact gone Boom. That's what happens when you use a machine made 75 years ago and with no inspection to see if everything was running smoothly.

Besides that she had trouble finding the pieces she needed to fix the machine, Raven's day had gone well enough and pretty mellow. She loved her work so that helped a lot. At that thought she heard a grumble coming from her stomach. Ugh… She needed to go eat something.

-"Raven?" – a voice she recognized really well called out.

Raven took a side step revealing herself from behind the machine to Clarke.

-"Hey! What are you doing here?" – Raven asked smiling at the girl, settling down the piece she was holding and walks closer to Clarke who was now holding up what looked like… Food – "Oh god. I love you!" – Raven goes to grab the food in such a rush that she, for an instant, doesn't even notice how Clarke is frozen in her place.

Clarke, well, let's say she was not expecting to hear those words from the girl. Granted she most likely didn't mean it as Clarke had hoped for a while but she definitely said them and she was still not able to move in shock.

-"Are you coming or what? I may just eat it all by myself." – Raven called out from the seat she had taken on the floor and from the smirk she was giving, Clarke had a suspicion the girl knew what she had done.

-"Yeah. Sorry. Zoned out for a bit." – Clarke says with a small smile as she goes to seat beside the girl who held her heart.

-"Hope you had a good reason."

-"For what?" – Clarke questions not getting what the brunette had said.

-"For zoning out…" – Yup, smirk still in place.

-"You're a real tease, you know that?"

-"You love me anyway" - And all Clarke could think was 'Yes I do' but she would not risk saying it so she just bumped her shoulder against Raven to which Raven just laughed.

The rest of the day had not gotten any better after that lunch. It was impossible. Nothing could have surpassed how good it felt to be with Raven. Raven quit teasing Clarke which the blonde had really appreciated and all they did was talk about silly things, some gossip made its way to the conversation but what had gotten her most attention was the conversation they had about Raven being in consideration to become a Zero-G Mechanic.

The girl was so excited and Clarke had never seen her that way. Raven kept holding back and would avoid any real conversation by making silly jokes. So seeing Raven being so openly happy had completely made Clarke's day worth it, probably even her week.

She was now lying down in her bed and drawing some birds in her page when the phone installed in her bedroom rang and Clarke answered.

-"Hello?"

-"Sup Blondie?" – She heard Raven's voice on the other side and yet again a smile made its way to her face. A recurrent reaction when Raven was in the picture.

-"Raven? Hi. Not much just drawing some stuff. You?" – The girl asked as she put down her sketchbook and rolled down on her stomach.

-"Is it me?" – She could hear Raven's cocky voice on the other side of the line.

-"No… Do you think I should draw you instead?" – Clarke honestly asked, glad that Raven liked her drawings.

-"Well, I just like the idea that you are thinking of me even when I'm not there with you." – Clarke could not believe what she was hearing.

-"All I ever think about is you" – She admitted, the excitement running through Clarke was unbelievable but she manages to say with a still voice.

-"Goo, it's only fair… I do that with you all the time." – Clarke could feel her brain floating away along with her heart.

-"Good thoughts I hope."

-"Nothing bad could come from thinking of you. Only sleepless nights but those are pretty worth it. It's like I'm dreaming anyway." – Clarke didn't know how to respond to that. The possibility that the girl thought of her when she was all alone, maybe even think of what they could be. The possibility that Raven could feel the same way about her was just too much. – "Clarke? Are you still there?"

-"I- yeah. I'm still here."

-"Good. Well, I just called to wish you a good night. So, sleep well." – Yeah, as if that was going to happen after that.

-"Goodnight Raven."

Clarke might have not slept at all that night but she wouldn't trade what she was feeling for any sleep in the world. For once, life was better than her dreams.

Instead Clarke spent the night thinking on what Raven had said and she couldn't believe that she actually had hope and that Raven could possibility feel the same way towards her.

In the morning Clarke had decided. She would tell Raven how she felt and hope that Raven would say she felt the same way.

Later that day, it was time. Clarke had pasd in front of the girl's door for a while, this was it, she would finally tell Raven how she felt. She took a deep breath and finally knocked on the girl's door and immediately the door opened.

-"It took you long enough!" – Raven stated with a smile.

-"Hello to you too… and what do you mean?"

-"You've been pacing outside for the last 5 minutes. I had a bet with myself on how long you would take to knock" – Raven laughed and again… the butterflies.

-"If you knew, why didn't you open the door?"

-"Because I was betting with myself on how long it would take you to knock, duh." – That got Clarke to relax a bit and laugh along with Raven – "So, what are you doing here?" – Raven asked now noticing the old guitar the girl had at hand – "and with a guitar?"

-"May I come in? I need to tell you something." – Clarke was getting nervous all over again and that got a worried look on Raven's face.

-"Sure. Everything okay?" – Raven stepped aside and let the girl in.

-"Can't say yet… But hopefully it will be" – Clarke says with hope as she guides Raven to seat in her couch and soon she did the same, positioning herself so she is facing Raven.

-"You're acting weird."

-"You'll get it in just second. So… One thing that no one knows about me is that usually, when I need to express my feelings, I like to sing about it. I know it's cheesy and what not but it's the only way I can do it without stumbling on my words. So today, I decided to let you in on this little secret of mine. Are you ready?" – Raven nodded feeling a little unsure of what was going on but she had a little suspicion.

Clarke on her part took a deep breath to settle down her nerves and then started playing her guitar and gave Raven a smile to see if the girl would also relax a bit.

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush

Clarke was looking down at the guitar as she sang so she didn't see the surprised look on Raven's face when she heard Clarke's voice. Not only could the girl draw, she could also sing and play the guitar.

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

At this, Clarke finally looked up, straight into Raven's dark brown eyes and that's when the brunette noticed all the vulnerability that Clarke was transmitting. Raven couldn't believe what Clarke was doing to her. No one had ever made such a beautiful gesture for her and that touched deep into her heart. Raven couldn't avoid the smile that painted her lips and Clarke felt herself relax a little.

This was a good sign.

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

Clarke had held her gaze for a while now and they both knew that neither would be holding the tears for longer. Raven was the first to break. Clarke was confessing her feelings for Raven. Clarke had finally taken the step forward and Raven felt a rush of happiness run through her. As the tears were falling, Raven held the biggest smile on her face.

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

As Clarke ended the song both had the biggest grins on their faces and Raven had started to clean her tears as Clarke put the guitar away.

-"So… what did you think?" – Clarke asked in a small voice, still very giddy at the answer.

Raven only looked at her for a long moment which made Clarke more nervous but then without anymore thought she got closer to Clarke, she brought her hand to cup the girl's neck and took the girls lips within her own into a slow but passionate kiss trying to express all she felt in that one kiss.

They drew back from each other and saw a beaming smile in each other.

-"I think it was about damn time!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
